mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarrel In My Years
This is a fanmade episode of MLP: FiM. Plot Silvereen and Biscuiteen are in a big fight over a foam hoof. Episode (The episode begins in the Millionaires' home. Silvereen, Goldeegen, and Copperhead are organizing their collection of coins when they heard a knock on their door. Silvereen goes to answer it, and Biscuiteen, Dodger, and Applejack are there.) *'Silvereen': "Oh, hey, everypony! Come on in!" *'Applejack': "Howdy, boy!" *'Dodger': "Yo!" (Silvereen walks by, but did not greet Biscuiteen. The guests go to follow Silvereen to the living room. In the kitchen, Copperhead rips off a note off a box that says "Property of Goldeegen, DO NOT EAT!!!" and replaces it with another note saying "Silvereen, please enjoy the last piece of corn bread, you adorable brother, Goldeegen".) *'Silvereen' (from the living room): "Now, everypony wait there while I go make my..." (He noticed the note on the box.) *'Silvereen' (laughing): "Thank you, Goldeegen!" (He reaches into the box, grabs the piece of corn bread, and eats it.) *'Applejack': "Hey partner, how 'bout making that special recipe of yours?" *'Silvereen': "Oh yeah! I'll get there while corn breading!" *'Applejack': "Mind of we help?" *'Silvereen': "Oh sure! Hey, Dodger! Come and help me with my special recipe!" *'Dodger': "I'm on it!" (Goldeegen comes into the scene.) *'Goldeegen': "Silvereen! I thought you were helping me with my money." *'Silvereen': "Sorry. I was too busy greeting my guests." *'Goldeegen': "Who are they?" *'Silvereen': "Dodger, Biscuiteen, and Applejack." *'Goldeegen': "Well, okay then. I had so much money in my room, that I even had to store tons of it in the basement." *'Applejack' (to Goldeegen): "Just how the hay did you manage to make that much cash?" *'Goldeegen': "I work very. But anyway, the point is, if I ask you to store my money into your......What are you doing?" *'Silvereen': "Corn breading." *'Goldeegen': "That was my last piece of corn bread." *'Silvereen': "You said I can have it." *'Goldeegen': "NO!" *'Silvereen': "But, your note said I could have it." *'Goldeegen': "Show me!" (Silvereen looks at the note, but it was like the first one. Copperhead walks in.) *'Copperhead': "Hi, bros! Any corn bread left?" song (The Millionaires, Applejack, Dodger, and Biscuiteen are feasting off with a special dinner.) *'Dodger': "Hey, a Red Hooves game! Anypony want to watch a baseball game?" *'Copperhead': "YEAH!!!" *'Dodger': You know, I haven't been to a Red Hooves game in years." *'Goldeegen': "We should go sometime!" *'Biscuiteen': "Fine. You can all go...without me." *'Dodger': "Oh, come on, Biscuiteen." *'Biscuiteen': "I am never going to a Red Hooves game again!" *'Dodger': "It's been years, okay?" *'Applejack': "Since what?" *'Biscuiteen': "Since some rotten little pony started a fight with me when I was trying to buy a foam hoof." *'Dodger': "You were just a colt. Let it go." *'Goldeegen': "Hey Silvereen. Didn't you ''get into an argument with some young colt at a Red Hooves game when you were little?" (Silvereen suddenly glanced at Biscuiteen. The stallions are both glaring at each other.) *'Biscuiteen': "It was you..." *'Silvereen': "It was you?" *'Copperhead': "Wait. You guys met before?" *'Biscuiteen': "Yes. I believe we have met before..." (''to Silvereen) "When you stole my foam hoof!" *'Silvereen': "What? I didn't steal it. That foam hoof happened to be the last one. You think it was my fault they ran out?" *'Biscuiteen': "Who knows, but I will never forget that. So, I was at my first baseball game when I was a young colt. So, what I really wanted was a foam hoof, and..." (We cut to a flashback of when Biscuiteen, as a colt, walked to a line.) *'Biscuiteen': "...I met this colt in front of me, I introduced myself." *'Young Biscuiteen': "Hey!" *'Young Silvereen': "Hey." *'Y. Biscuiteen': "My name is Biscuiteen. What's yours?" *'Y. Silvereen': "Silvereen." *'Y. Biscuiteen': "I'm gonna buy a foam hoof!" *'Y. Silvereen': "What, so you're gonna talk to me? So, please stop talking to me." *'Y. Biscuiteen': "Pardon me, but I think you're next in line." *'Y. Silvereen': "Yes, I know." (Somepony touched young Biscuiteen. He turned around, and a group of young ponies got in front of him. Biscuiteen, angered, tries to tell them something, but the other filles/colts weren't listening as they ran off with foam hooves.) *'Y. Silvereen': "Excuse me, mister. Got any foam hooves left?" *'Unnamed Stallion': "This is the last one." *'Y. Silvereen': "Okay, I'll buy it...so this doohickey can't have it." *'Unnamed Stallion': "Here you go. The last foam hoof." *'Y. Silvereen' (to Biscuiteen): "Ha ha! I got the last foam hoof!" *'Y. Biscuiteen': "But...but..." (The young colt gets whacked in the head by Silvereen. Then, both colts get into a fight.) *'Unnamed Stallion': "Guards! Guards!" (A group of guards ran to get the two youngsters to end their brawling. The flashback ends there.) *'Biscuiteen': "...And then the guards had to come and break up our fight." *'Silvereen': "What? Oh, come on! I did not start that fight." *'Biscuiteen': "You did start it! You thumped me at the back of my head!" *'Silvereen': "Nononono. I'll tell you my ''side of the story. I was standing in line, minding my business when Biscuit boy walks up to me and starts acting all creepy and obnoxious." (We cut to a flashback again, where colt Biscuiteen runs up in line, next to a young Silvereen.) *'Y. Biscuiteen': "Hey, what's the holdup?!" *'Y. Silvereen': "Ah, no worries. It's moving fast." (Young Biscuiteen responses back with a raspberry noise.) *'Unnamed Stallion': "Next in line." *'Y. Biscuiteen': "He said, next in line. So, move your tushy forward, boy!" (A filly suddenly stopped by.) *'Unnamed Filly': "Excuse me. May I please cut in front of you? Every minute counts." *'Y. Biscuiteen': "Noooo!" *'Y. Silvereen': "Go ahead." *'Unnamed Filly': "You're so very kind!" (She recieves her foam hoof, and walks off.) *'Y. Silvereen': "One foam hoof, please." *'Unnamed Stallion': "Okay, looks you've got the last one." *'Y. Biscuiteen': "What?!" *'Y. Silvereen': "Sorry." (Angered, the young Biscuiteen tackes Silvereen to the floor, and both colts are fraying. The foam hoof owner calls the guards to stop their fighting, and the flashback ends there.) *'Silvereen': "So it was Biscuiteen that started the fight!" *'Biscuiteen': "That did ''not ''happen!" *'Applejack': "But that poor little filly..." *'Biscuiteen': "Poor? Why do you think there was a poor filly at a Red Hooves game?!" *'Silvereen': "I was only being nice to her!" *'Copperhead': "Was there any foam hooves left after that?" *'Silvereen': "I don't know." *'Biscuiteen': "You made that up, Silvereen!" *'Silvereen': "No way!" *'Biscuiteen': "You started that fight!" *'Silvereen': "Grrrrr!" *'Applejack''' (sigh): "Alright, boys, en--" *'Biscuiteen' (to Silvereen): "You ruined my first baseball game." *'SIlvereen': "Oh, poor cranky Biscuit boy didn't get his foam hoof!" *'Applejack': "Boys, that's enough!" *'Biscuiteen': "I'll teach you it's not okay to steal from me!" *'Silvereen': "I'll teach you ''not to mess with me!" *'Biscuiteen': "Bring it, Silver!" *'Silvereen': "You bring it, Biscuit boy!" *'Dodger': "Yeah! Two stallions arguing!" (Copperhead shakes his head at Dodger no.) *'Silvereen': "You know what? I'm not gonna argue about this. I've got a better idea." *'Biscuiteen': "Silvereen! What do you mean 'better idea'?" (Silvereen walks upstairs to his room, with Biscuiteen angrily following behind. When Silvereen entered his room, he immediately digs into his closet.) *'Biscuiteen': "Look Silver, whatever it is you're doing, it's definitely not gonna make me forgive you--" (''gasps) (To his suprise, Silvereen still kept the foam hoof and brings it out. Silvereen grins evilly.) *'Biscuiteen': "The foam hoof?" *'Silvereen': "Not just 'The foam hoof'. The foam hoof from that Red Hooves game years ago." *'Biscuiteen': "And you still kept it?" *'Silvereen': "Yeah, because I love ''it. Since you reminded me, I gonna start ''loving it again...because I forgot how much I love it." *'Biscuiteen': "That should've belonged to me." *'Silvereen': "Well, too bad, because you can't have it! You know why? Because I'm-a rich!" (Biscuiteen pushes Silver backward a bit, then they angrily chased each other around the room. After a while, Biscuit grabs the foam hoof, rips it in half, and scawfs. Silver snarls in rage.) *'Silvereen': "...You cross the line." *'Biscuiteen': "You cross the line like we're enemies!"